Minha razão de viver
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Sakura vive pensando em Sasuke, sofrendo pela partida dele e desejando que o jovem voltasse. Qual seria sua reação se esse desejo acontecesse? *SasuSaku* *Oneshot*


Minha razão de viver

_Sakura... Arigatou._

Sakura cerrou o punho, contendo a vontade daquelas lágrimas aflorarem em seus olhos. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, aquela frase e aquela voz continuavam atormentando-a... em seus pensamentos e sonhos. Havia vezes que até confundia alguma pessoa com _ele_. Isso era terrível... Doía demais poder vê-lo até mesmo nas ruas, sendo que o verdadeiro nunca estaria ali...

Abriu a porta de casa decidida a dar uma volta para espantar aquela angustia, mesmo que fosse tarde da noite. Como não estava com sono e ainda usava vestes adequadas, não via nada de mal em sair para tomar um ar fresco.

Se pelo menos pudesse esquece-lo... Mas, às vezes se pegava surpresa por seus próprios pensamentos. Como uma vez em que Ino havia lhe perguntado se ela queria esquecer Sasuke, para que não ficasse sofrendo mais. No entanto, ela mesma dissera que não importava se a fizesse sofrer, porque acima de tudo, gostava das lembranças que guardava dele... Mesmo que fossem as ruins, porque no fundo sabia que ele era uma boa pessoa... Uma pessoa que vivia afundada na solidão... na vingança...

Ela andava olhando para o chão aos seus pés, sem saber onde eles lhe levavam.

Muitas vezes, Ino e Hinata olhavam-na de esguelha, como se sentissem pena daquela garota que olhava para o nada, com um olhar perdido e ao mesmo tempo sofrido. As duas sabiam que ela estava apenas pensando no garoto Uchiha... Não importava quantos quilômetros ele estivesse longe dali, Sakura sempre estaria pensando nele.

E esse era o problema. Ino começara inclusive a sentir raiva de Sasuke por fazer Sakura sofrer tanto daquele jeito... Ela nunca havia merecido tanto sofrimento...

Sakura levantou os olhos e pode se encontrar no lugar que menos queria estar naquele momento. Aquela rua era a única que dava para a saída de Konoha... E era por causa daquela maldita rua que aquelas lágrimas estavam voltando aos seus olhos...

_Sakura... Arigatou._

A garota levou uma mão ao rosto, cobrindo os olhos que derramavam aquelas insistentes lágrimas. Por que...? Por que aquelas palavras não abandonavam sua mente por um instante sequer!

Uma brisa forte balançou seus cabelos curtos e suas vestes, fazendo-a levantar os olhos para observar aquele local. Se sua vista não estivesse embaçada pelas lagrimas, podia dizer que havia alguém se aproximando a passos lentos e cansados. Espere... Ela estreitou os olhos, vendo gotas de sangue pingarem daquela pessoa. A jovem arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido.

- S-Sasuke-kun? – Não... Não podia ser. Devia ter confundido como sempre fazia com todos. Ela deu um passo, hesitante, em direção aquela pessoa. Fosse quem fosse, estava ferido e tinha que fazer alguma coisa para ajudar. E inclusive tinha que tirar Sasuke de sua cabeça.

- S-Sakura... – sentiu o ar esvair-se de seus pulmões ao ouvir aquela voz novamente. Mas antes que pudesse sentir, pensar ou fazer qualquer coisa, pode ver o garoto cair de encontro com o chão, lentamente. A jovem correu até ele, vendo os diversos ferimentos, de onde vinha o sangue. Com certeza, estava muito fraco e por isso havia desmaiado.

Nem sabia o que sentia naquele momento. Felicidade, preocupação, desespero, surpresa... Mas não importava que sentimentos estivesse sentindo. Tinha que dar importância a eles depois. Depois que cuidasse daquela pessoa, que ainda não acreditava que estava vendo.

Tinha que agir rápido e sabia exatamente o que fazer.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Sasuke abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda zonzo com a claridade daquele local. Estava deitado em algum lugar macio... E havia alguém que estava cuidando de suas feridas. Podia sentir ataduras sendo pressionadas contra sua pele, delicadamente. Olhando de esguelha para o lado, pode ver quem era. A pessoa que viu momentos antes. Era Sakura, podia ver aqueles cabelos curtos da cor rosa e a face dela. Ela parecia bem concentrada, agachada ao lado da cama, enquanto cuidava de seus machucados. Aqueles ferimentos ardiam, mas só o fato de serem as mãos de Sakura, ele poderia agüentar qualquer dor.

Apesar da concentração estampada na face da jovem, ele pode detectar algo a mais. Seus olhos... pareciam tristes... Aquela expressão não lhe agradava muito, mas não podia fazer nada no momento. E nem se pudesse, duvidava se faria... Ele era Uchiha Sasuke, afinal de contas.

- Parece que você acordou, Sasuke-kun... – murmurou Sakura, ainda segurando a atadura, mas voltando seu olhar de preocupação para o garoto, deitado na cama. Sasuke a encarou, despertando de seus devaneios. Mas ficou calado.

- Você está se sentindo melhor?

Sakura voltou os olhos para a atadura em suas mãos, um semblante triste. Ele não iria dizer nada... Ele nunca dizia nada. Se apenas ele soubesse como sofria com o silencio dele...

- Você... conseguiu sua vingança? – a voz da jovem não passou de um murmúrio. Por um momento ele ficou em silencio, fazendo-a achar que ele não queria falar naquele assunto. Mas a resposta dele veio tão baixa quanto a de Sakura.

- Hai...

- Sente-se... feliz agora...?

- Hai. – Sim, sentia-se imensamente feliz. Mas não era pela morte de Itachi, mas sim por voltar a vê-la.

Silencio.

- Onde... onde nós estamos...? – Sakura o olhou, tentando esconder sua surpresa. _É verdade... Ele não se lembra de nada porque desmaiou..._

- No meu quarto. – Sasuke estudou o aposento, demoradamente, enquanto ela voltava a fazer os curativos. Quer dizer que ela o carregara até a casa dela... Mesmo depois de todo o sofrimento que ela não merecia... mas que ele lhe causara de qualquer jeito...

- Nande...? – Sakura sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, obrigando-a a baixar a cabeça, deixando a franja cobrir seus olhos. A resposta daquela pergunta era tão obvia... Como ele não conseguia entender...?

- Porque... eu ainda amo muito você...

Sasuke sentiu uma pontada em seu coração. Não queria deixar que aqueles sentimentos o invadissem novamente. Aqueles sentimentos que mantinham o rosto dela em sua mente... E foi por causa deles, que não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Tinha certeza que Sakura havia sofrido com a sua partida, mas ela não imaginava como havia doído para ele também...

- Por que você... ainda guarda esse sentimento por mim... Sakura?

- E-eu não sei... – ela balançou a cabeça, querendo afastar aquelas lagrimas de seu rosto. Porem por mais que afastasse as lágrimas dali, sabia que não conseguiria fazer seu próprio coração parar de chorar. E isso doía ainda mais... – eu também não queria mais sentir nada por você... mas... eu não consigo...

- ... – Sasuke voltou seu olhar para a jovem, que sorria com lágrimas em seu rosto. Não... Aquelas lágrimas de novo não...

- Mas não importa o que você faça... eu... vou sempre amar você, Sasuke-kun...

- "Sakura..." – Ela baixou os olhos para o chão, o sorriso desaparecendo de seu rosto e as lágrimas voltando a fazer caminhos em sua face.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto eu pensava em você... todos os dias... – Sasuke sentou-se na cama, lentamente, ignorando todos as suas feridas que gritaram em protesto. Não sentia mais nenhuma dor por fora... Tudo que doía estava dentro de si próprio...

Sakura estava enganada. Se fosse a mesma freqüência com que pensava nela, então ele fazia idéia sim...

A jovem segurou o braço dele, querendo impedi-lo de se levantar. Ele não podia fazer esforço com tantos ferimentos pelo corpo.

- Sasuke-kun, você ainda não pode se mexer...! – ela arregalou os olhos ao sentir a mão do garoto puxar seu braço para perto dele. Pode sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus. Seu coração acelerou e seus olhos continuavam arregalados, com o ato repentino dele. Por que ele fazia isso? Será que ele não percebia que isso a faria sofrer mais...?

Não conseguindo mais agüentar a vontade de retribuir ao beijo que esperara tantos anos, ela fechou os olhos, lentamente e o beijou de volta. A mão dele, que continuava no braço da jovem, deslizou para a mão dela, esquecendo-se de qualquer coisa que estivesse em sua mente quando Sakura entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que sua língua brincasse com a dela própria. Segundos depois, Sasuke separou seus lábios, encarando aquela face que via todos os dias, em seus sonhos.

- Eu entendo... – aquele murmúrio foi suficiente para fazer Sakura arregalar os olhos. Sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha ao perceber que ele a olhava diretamente nos olhos. Aquele olhar que tanto sentia falta... – porque eu também passei todos esses dias... pensando em você...

Sakura pode sentir lágrimasrolarem livremente pelo seu rosto, perplexa.

- S-Sasuke-kun... – ele não entendia por que ela continuava chorando, mas não queria mais ver aquelas lágrimas. Aquelas lágrimas que tanto o perseguiam. Ia levar sua mão até o rosto dela com a intenção de afastar aquelas gotas de água salgada, mas não conseguiu. Alguma coisa dentro dele ainda dizia que ele era um Uchiha. Não podia ter esse tipo de sentimento...

Ficou surpreso ao escutar aquela voz em sua cabeça, mas sua perplexidade foi maior quando sentiu os braços de Sakura ao redor de si. As lágrimas dela molhavam sua roupa, mas isso não importava.

Não queria vê-la chorando, mas ele não podia imaginar que aquelas lágrimas eram de felicidade. Felicidade por vê-lo vivo depois de tantos anos. Por poder falar com ele e olha-lo nos olhos mais uma vez... Como sempre sonhara desde a partida dele.

Sasuke continuava imóvel, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem e também colocar sua cabeça para funcionar. Mas estava difícil... Havia acontecido tanta coisa que ainda duvidava ter qualquer pingo de razão.

Todos aqueles dias que passara longe dali, longe do sorriso aconchegante dela, valeram a pena diante daquele momento. Sasuke nem lembrava que ainda tinha ferimentos no corpo e que eles latejavam quando entravam em contato com algo... Aquilo não era nada comparado a felicidade que estava sentindo... Desde que partira de Konoha, nunca soube se iria voltar vivo ou não e na verdade tudo que sempre quis foi acreditar que voltaria vivo. Voltaria vivo apenas para poder vê-la mais uma vez...

Durante todos esses anos que passara longe dali, ele sempre teve um motivo para continuar a viver. E não era para matar Itachi... Era para voltar a salvo e poder encontrar aqueles olhos esmeralda e o sorriso que tanto o cativava.

Num gesto lento e quase hesitante, ele a abraçou também, delicadamente. Esquecendo aquela voz que gritava para resistir a tentação e que ele era um Uchiha. Sim... Ele sabia que era um Uchiha, sem duvida. Mas mesmo fazendo parte desse clã, ele ainda era humano.

Um humano que tinha o direito de ter sentimentos.

Um humano que tinha o direito de amar.

Um humano... que tinha o direito de ser feliz...

**-Owari-**

Dicionário:

Hai: Sim

Nande: Por que (me corrijam se eu estiver errada, por favor n.n')

Arigarou: Obrigado (a)

Owari: Fim

* * *

**Oi! o/ Quantas saudades! 0**

**Hehehe n.n' Bom, né... Apareci para perturbar vcs novamente xD Gomen XDDD**

**Eu nem ia postar essa fic pq tava achando que ela tava uma porcaria, mas quando li novamente, tive a impressão dela estar um nível acima de uma porcaria, então talvez seja algo suportável u.u'**

**Mas por favor, mesmo que vcs não tenham gostado (Por que será que isso não me parece tão estranho? x.x) deixem reviews n.n'**

**No entanto, eu espero realmente vcs gostem, ok? n.n Eestou com a ligeira impressão que nos veremos em breve o/ Hehehe n.n'**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
